


Cold Coffee

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Castiel would leave dirty dishes in the sink, and Dean would stare at them.





	Cold Coffee

Castiel would leave dirty dishes in the sink, and Dean would stare at them.  
"Cas."  
"Hm?"  
"Clean your shit."  
Cas would put his book down. "Oh, sorry."  
It wouldn't be mentioned again.

Cas would step on Dean's toes trying to get around him.  
"Dammit Cas! Watch where you're stepping!"  
"Watch where you put your feet."

Cas would kiss Dean senseless sometimes, and then other times barely acknowledge the kiss as he didn't even turn his head from his TV show.

When Dean had a particularly great week or two, Castiel would leave crumbs in the Impala.

When Dean woke up groggy some days, Castiel would make sure the coffee pot had gone cold.

Cas left dirty laundry on the floor.

Cas left hickeys in inopportune areas.

Cas set up a beehive in a spare room, once.

Sometimes it would all culminate to a great big fight, and that fight would culminate to soft kisses shared in glowing warmth.

Sometimes Dean just stared and moved on.

Cas made sure all these little annoyances were in place, because he remembered.

He remembered the look on Dean's face, two months after they had started dating. Dean had held the gun to his own temple shakily, shouting and yelling about how things were _never_ good - _never_ perfect, telling the "Djinn" that Castiel had better be okay, because otherwise it had just signed its own death warrant.

Cas almost wasn't quick enough.

So the coffee's cold, the Impala is littered with Cheeto dust, and Dean holds on to these small imperfections.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sorry
> 
> Go check out my beta-r Emi_theSassiestSousa ! She's got a great fic world in the works called A Change Is Gonna Come and I'm not even kidding it's amazing go go on now go read it!


End file.
